1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply, and more particularly to a supply casing having multiple sockets securely mounted on a rear portion of the casing, a recessed area defined in a mediate portion of the casing and a slanted area formed on a front portion of the casing such that the power supply casing is slim and has a streamlined appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional power supply casing (5) is shown to have a uniform thickness, wherein multiple sockets (51) are provided on a rear portion of the casing and multiple buttons (53) are formed on a front portion of the power supply casing (5). The quantity of the buttons (53) corresponds to the quantity of the sockets (51) so that each button (53) is able to control a specific function in a computer set due to a steady power supply from the plugs (51) after the extension cord (55) is electrically connected to an outlet. Furthermore, each of the buttons (53) is electrically connected to a corresponding one of switches (54) which are vertically standing inside the power supply casing (5). Due to the upwardly standing switches (54), the thickness of the power supply is thick.
It is noted that the power supply casing (5) has a uniform thickness such that the power supply casing (5) occupies a large space on a desk. That is, when the power supply casing (5) is placed on top of the desk and a display or a monitor is again placed on a top face of the power supply, the total volume of the power supply casing (5) in combination of the display is large.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved power supply casing to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved power supply casing having a recessed area defined in a mediate portion of the casing and a slanted area formed on a front portion of the casing so that the power supply casing has a streamlined design and occupies only a little of the available space. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.